Night of Champions (2014)
Night of Champions (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on September 21, 2014, at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee, and was the eighth annual Night of Champions event. Eight matches took place at the event. Of the five championships contested, three changed hands. The main event saw John Cena defeat Brock Lesnar by disqualification (with Lesnar retaining his WWE World Heavyweight Championship), after it was interfered by Seth Rollins. The event had 48,000 buys (excluding WWE Network views). The previous year's drew 175,000 buys. Stroylines The card consisted of eight matches that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. At SummerSlam, Brock Lesnar defeated John Cena to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the August 19 edition of Main Event, a rematch was scheduled for Night of Champions. At SummerSlam, Paige won the WWE Divas Championship against AJ Lee. On the September 1 episode of Raw, Stephanie McMahon granted Nikki Bella a title match at Night of Champions, but they were interrupted by AJ, who reminded Stephanie of her rematch. On September 5, Stephanie decided that Paige would defend the title against AJ and Nikki in a Triple threat match. On same show, Dolph Ziggler, who at SummerSlam had defeated The Miz for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, lost a rematch by countout. On the September 2 episode of Main Event, another title defense against The Miz was scheduled for the event. On the August 25 episode of Raw, Cesaro by defeated Rob Van Dam and thus became the number one contender for the WWE United States Championship, held by Sheamus. On the August 18 edition of Raw, Mark Henry attacked Rusev, who retaliated on September 1 of Raw, by attacking Henry during a match pitting Henry and Big Show against Erick Rowan and Luke Harper. On the September 5 edition of SmackDown, Henry challenged Rusev to a match at Night of Champions, with Lana accepting on Rusev's behalf. On the August 18 episode of Raw, Gold and Stardust defeated WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos in a non-title match. A week later, Goldust and Stardust won a title match by count-out and attacked The Usos after the match. Goldust and Stardust attacked the Usos again after their respective matches against Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso on the following episodes of SmackDown and Raw, resulting in Jey Uso injuring his leg. On September 8, the Usos were scheduled to defend the title against Gold and Stardust at the event. On the September 1 episode of Raw, Chris Jericho insulted Randy Orton on his Highlight Reel show. A week later, Orton attacked Jericho who was being medically treated after losing to Bray Wyatt in a steel cage match. On September 9, a match between Jericho and Orton was scheduled for the event. Aftermath The following night on Raw, The Miz defended his Intercontinental title against Dolph Ziggler in a Night of Champions rematch. Ziggler regained the title after rolling up The Miz with a handful of tights. During his weekly interview with Michael Cole, Triple H scheduled a battle royal for the September 26 episode of SmackDown, with the winner receiving a title match against Ziggler later in the night. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Night of Champions Category:Night of Champions Category:2014 Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events